whitson_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Maeve Hyde
Maeve Mackhaito, better known as Maeve Hyde, is the gym teacher at Whitson Academy and the mother of Chloe Mackhaito and her brothers. Appearance Maeve is a young woman at the age of 47 with brown hair, eventually to be found out blonde to be her natural hair color, with green eyes. Her green eyes were revealed to be part of her ability but it is unknown what her natural eye color is due to the fact she's had her eyes green ever since a young age. She also has a tan skin tone due to her being in the outdoors most of her time. As for clothing, Maeve mainly wears a red sleeveless shirt with a pair of shorts. Along with that, she carries around a whistle. Additional features would be she has dimples on both her cheeks along with two piercings on both ears. Personality Seeing her at a first time meeting, she's viewed as a genuinely nice person but once getting used to her as a physical education teacher for a couple of days, she becomes this demon-like woman. Some even say she's like Miss Jackson, only worse. History Childhood Maeve was born as the younger twin sister of Glendan Hyde, being 5 minutes apart. She was also born a part of of a 7-child family. Unfortunately, she didn't live with them for long as a storm hit them bad enough that it killed the majority of their family. This left her, Glendan, their youngest sister and their father to be the only remaining survivors of the family. Despite this, Maeve didn't seem to be hurt by this but did maintain her feelings about the incident knowing it would not only pain her more but her remaining family members as well. This is probably how her ability to maintain her emotion began. A short while later, it was found out her youngest sister was going to die from an illness she's had since birth. So, they had very little time to try and help her. Though, Maeve did everything in her power to make an attempt in helping her sister live long enough. Unfortunately, she died sooner than they thought. Once again, this brought no emotion on Maeve's face as she was used to this. Daiki, her father, eventually became the new principal of the Whitson Academy and so she and Glendan enrolled. There, she met and befriended a girl named Jess Jackson. The three eventually became Whitson's Trio as they constantly were together and did eventually go on missions together constantly. Years have passed and she eventually graduated. The three went their separate routes for the time being. Though, the three still became staff members of the school. Maeve became the school's gym teacher and one of the best, too. She met a man that she eventually married and had three kids with. The three kids being Athena, when she was 24, Chloe, when she was 33, and Ares Mackhaito, when she was 35. It was later shown that she named her children after Greek names due to her having a liking for the names. A couple years after, she had another child named Lycus Mackhaito, when she was 38. The six lived as a happy family for a while at least, until her husband changed after Athena's death. This death got everyone broken down including Maeve, though she continued to not show emotion for her family member's deaths. This led her to have a divorce with her now ex-husband as well as handling the three remaining children on her own. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Staff